supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer:Dracoblade 10
Über mich Ich freue mich das ich nun hier arbeiten kann. Meine Lieblings Charaktere sind: #'Dean - '''Der definitiv coolste Charakter der Serie. Er ist auf Platz 1. meiner Liste, weil ich viel mit ihm gemeinsam habe. Wir mögen die selbe Musik, die selben Muscle-Cars, die selben Klamotten, wir stehen beide auf Western Filme - Quentin Tarantinos Django Unchained ist mein Liebling - und wir mögen beide Animes (obwohl ich glaube dass er mehr auf Anime Pornos steht ^^' ) #'Sam ist... na ja ich weiß nicht, ich mag ihn einfach weil man ihm einfach mögen muss. Er ist ein oft missverstandener Charakter, noch dazu ist er stark, klug und anscheinend der beste Jäger der Serie (ist zumindest meine Meinung) :D #'Castiel - '''ich mag seine Unschuld, so als würde ein 9 Jähriger versuchen in einer Welt voller Sex, Monstern und Gewalt klar zu kommen. #'Chuck Shurley- e'r ist ein sehr lustiger Charakter und in Schwanenlied finde ich ihm am besten, zum anderen weil ich wie er viel schreibe, also Geschichten und Comics und so. Noch dazu bin ich ein riesen Fan seiner Serie ;) #'Crowley. 'Er ist einfach der coolste Dämon und Bösewicht der ganzen Serie, und ich hoffe das er nicht stirbt nicht so wie es aber vielen anderen Charakteren ergangen ist. #'Meg. Sie 'ist einfach nur cool und ironischerweise die treuste Dämonen-Anhängerin der Winchesters. Noch dazu finde ich das Rachel Miner tolle Arbeit in ihrer Rolle leistet. Und ich hoffe auch das mal aus Castiel und Meg ein Paar wird. :) #'Bobby - I'''ch finde ihn toll in seiner Vaterrolle und dank ihm ist das Wort '''Idjit in meinen Vokabular. #'Der Trickster/Gabriel - '''Er ist toller Charakter und es war eine totale Überraschung als ich herausfand das er die ganze Zeit ein Engel war. #'Charlie Bradbury 'ist neben Cass einer der lustigsten Charaktere der Serie. '''Meine liebling Songs: ' #''Carry on My Wayward Son'' von Kansas #''Immigrant Song von ''LedZep #''Peace of Mind von ''Boston #''It's A Long Way to the Top if you wanna Rock 'N' Roll und ''Back in Black! ''von ''AC/DC #''Eye of the Tiger von ''Survivor '' '''Neben Supernatural liebe ich noch folgende Dinge: ' *Lesen: Meine Lieblingsbuchreihe ist Skulduggery Pleasant. '' *Fernsehserien: Ich bin ein totaler Serienjunkie XD Ich habe für jedes Genre folgende Lieblingsserien: **Mystery und Fantasy: ''Supernatura''l, ''Teen Wolf, The Vampire Diaries, Angel, Buffy im Bann der Dämonen ''und ''Smallville (obwohl das mehr Sci-Fi ist) **Sci-Fi: The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Firefly, Smallville, Arrow, My Superhero Family und Doctor Who. **Horror: Supernatural (wie schon erwähnt), Dexter und The Walking Dead. **Krimi: Breaking Bad ''und Sherlock''. **Comedy: How i met your Mother, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a half Men, 2 Broke Girls ''und Scrubs.'' **Cartoon: Family Guy, American Dad, Die Simpsons, Scooby Doo, Ben 10, Generator Rex, Avatar der Herr der Elemente, Adventure Time und noch viele Mehr (Sorry, bin ein großes Kind ^^') *Comics: Ich liebe Comics und zeichne selber welche. JMS' Spider Man, Ultimate Spider Man, Josh Whedon's Astonoshing X-Men und Matt Fraction & David Aja's Hawkeye sind meine Lieblingscomics. *Schreiben und Zeichnen: Hatte ich ja schon erwähnt. Nebenbei schreibe ich Drehbücher und Romane (okay, keine richtigen Romane sondern eher Kurzgeschichten). *Oldtimer und Muscle Cars: Meine Liebling Muscle Cars und Oldtimer sind der Impala, 67er Ford Mustang, ein 70er Playmouth Sport Fury, 67er Buick Wildcat, Cadillac Eldorado und 1954 Bentley r-type continental.